<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Above and Below by Siver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588459">Above and Below</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver'>Siver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things she'll never be used to</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Fandom Challenge (Personal), The 100 Multifandom Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Above and Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for 3 Sentence Ficathon and 100 Fandoms Challenge<br/>3 Sentence Ficathon Prompt: Gargoyles, Elisa, flying<br/>100 Fandoms Challenge Prompt: Lighting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were some things Elisa knew she would never get used to.</p><p>Goliath's arm was firmly around her and she knew she was safe; she could stare at the sky above lit by the silver moon and stars closer now than before and the city below in a sight both comfortingly familiar for how many times she walked those streets and utterly new, lit by a thousand glows of streetlamps and car lights as people went about their business like any other day in a mosaic spread before her.</p><p>There were some things she would never get used to and it was for the better if it meant a breathtaking sight like this every time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>